Damned If I Do You, And Damned If I Don't
by Rose1404
Summary: Après l'infidélité de Blaine. 4x10: Quand Blaine et Burt rendent visite à Kurt pour Noël. Blaine et Kurt sont ensemble pour Noël ... Comment seront-ils capables de se gérer tout le temps avec toute cette tension?


**Joyeux Noël 🎅🎄🎁🌟**

 **Résumé: Après l'infidélité de Blaine. 4x10: Quand Blaine et Burt rendent visite à Kurt pour Noël. Blaine et Kurt sont ensemble pour Noël ... Comment seront-ils capables de se gérer tout le temps avec toute cette tension?**

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin quand Blaine fut éveillé, s'agrippant au canapé qu'il avait transformé en lit pendant que lui et Burt restaient chez Kurt pour Noël. Une fois de plus, le garçon faisait des cauchemars, rejouant la nuit où Kurt et lui s'étaient séparés. Mais ce n'est que lorsque Blaine entendit une légère toux à côté de lui qu'il vit son ex petit ami, Kurt, lire un numéro de Vogue sur la chaise voisine.

Blaine s'assit paresseusement, laissant un bâillement passer entre ses lèvres. Kurt devait l'avoir entendu, parce que bientôt son magazine était plié, quelque chose dépassant de l'une des pages.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Kurt, mais il l'essuya rapidement, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Oh, euh, désolé, Blaine, je ne voulais pas te réveiller," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Le garçon tâtonna pour se lever, attrapant le magazine avec lui.

' _Oh, mon Dieu, mon beau garçon ... C'est à cause de moi, je le sais ...,_ ' pensa Blaine, son cœur se brisant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

"Kurt-attends," la voix de Blaine se brisa quand il se leva pour attraper doucement le poignet de Kurt. Kurt refusa de le regarder dans les yeux; Se concentrant à la place sur la lampe qui occupait la table d'appoint. "J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher, Blaine," mais Blaine changea différemment. Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Kurt. Il vit l'expression jouer sur son visage.

"Pourquoi es-tu debout si tard, Kurt?" Blaine lâcha le bras du garçon, mordant plus durement sur sa lèvre inférieure que nécessaire. Blaine pensait déjà qu'il connaissait la réponse, mais Kurt ne bougea pas.

"Blaine, ce n'est rien .. S'il te plait," Kurt refusa toujours de rencontrer les yeux de l'autre, mais cette expression douloureuse resta. Il essaya de s'écarter quand le magazine glissa de son emprise, faisant claquer son rabat sur le sol, les images s'en échappant.

"Merde," marmonna Kurt, se pressant de se baisser et de prendre les photos. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Blaine s'agenouilla, serra les poings en baissant les yeux et en tenant une des photos.

"Merde, Kurt ..." Les yeux de Blaine passèrent de leur brun plus clair à une couleur chocolat plus douce. "Merde," répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. "Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai tout foutu en l'air," les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper des yeux de Blaine, coulant le long de son visage.

Quand il leva les yeux, les yeux de Kurt étaient rouges comme ils pouvaient l'être, un regard vitreux en eux. Il parla finalement, ses mots épais avec un son qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait pleuré longtemps avant que Blaine ne le soit. "N-Non, ne le fais pas, Blaine." Il se releva, fixant les bas du pyjama élégants qu'il portait. Même avant de se coucher, Kurt avait l'air impeccable.

"Kurt, s'il te plait ... écoute-moi, s'il te plait ..." commença Blaine, serrant la photo dans sa main. Il la laissa tomber sur la table basse, se levant comme Kurt. "Tu as dit que tu m'avais pardonné, s'il te plaît, donne-moi la chance de parler." Quand Kurt ne dit rien, Blaine se rapprocha un peu plus.

"J'étais stupide, vulnérable, c'était de ma faute, même si je me sentais seul sans toi, je n'avais aucune raison, j'ai foiré et je suis tellement désolé, tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point je suis désolé, Kurt. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je ferais tout pour t'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras." Blaine posa sa paume contre la joue de Kurt, obligeant Kurt à fermer les yeux, les larmes coulant d'eux.

"Tu m'as tué, Blaine, tu m'as brisé le cœur," Kurt a finalement rencontré ses yeux alors qu'ils ouvraient les siens. "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore te faire confiance ..." Sa voix se tut, mais il reprit la parole, "Mais, je ne peux pas t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Pas encore ... Juste la pensée ... " il ferma de nouveau les yeux, sa voix se brisant complètement.

Blaine le tira contre sa poitrine, serrant fermement le garçon. "Chut, mon amour, tu seras toujours le seul que j'aimerai toujours, le seul, je suis tellement désolé ..." sanglota-t-il dans les cheveux de Kurt, passant ses doigts virils dans le dos du garçon.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, parcourant ses propres doigts le long de la mâchoire de Blaine. "Je t'aimerai toujours, toujours."

Et ce fut la seule invitation dont Blaine avait besoin. Une seule larme tomba de ses iris bruns alors qu'il poussa Kurt contre le mur le plus proche, le regardant mort dans les yeux avant de poser un dur baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

L'autre homme gémit de surprise, mais agrippa le col de Blaine, perdu dans le moment.

Tous leurs sentiments sont versé dans le baiser. Tout le désir, toutes les excuses, et tout le désir se sont répandus dans leurs corps.

Bientôt, la langue de Kurt s'appuya contre les lèvres de Blaine, suppliant pour l'entrée. Blaine ne manqua pas un battement, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour la laisser passer. Rapidement, la langue de Blaine se frotta contre celle de Kurt, se débattant et sautillant dans une danse passionnée, mais affamée.

Avant que Blaine ne le sache, ses mains étaient sur la taille de Kurt, ses pouces frottant les hanches du garçon mince. Il n'osait pas descendre plus bas, dans la crainte que Kurt ne le rejette au cas où il serait encore trop tôt, mais Kurt ne s'y opposait pas du tout.

Les mains de Kurt se déplaçaient sur celle de Blaine, forçant Blaine à explorer plus, des gémissements s'échappant de leurs deux lèvres. La bouche de Blaine descendit vers la jugulaire de Kurt alors que Kurt jouait avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. En quelques secondes, la chemise de Blaine était soulevée et levée au-dessus de ses épaules et de sa tête, restant sur le sol.

L'expression choquée de Blaine vacilla alors que Kurt commença à l'embrasser sur la poitrine, faisant éclater Blaine avec un gémissement, étouffé par ses lèvres sur le cou de Kurt.

Blaine ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il redressa la position de Kurt sur le mur, meulant son corps sur celui de Kurt alors qu'il réclamait de nouveau ses lèvres. Blaine continua à se balancer sur lui alors qu'il glissa le bas de pyjama de Kurt. Kurt laissa échapper un grand gémissement, provoquant Blaine à l'étouffer avec une petite bouchée et à tirer sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Shh, bébé, ton père est endormi, tu te souviens?" Bien que la télévision de Burt était allumée dans la pièce où il logeait (et où il dormait), Blaine s'inquiétait de la conversation embarrassante qu'ils auraient s'il se réveillait.

Kurt hocha la tête, à bout de souffle. Blaine le poussa lentement en arrière avec la paume de sa main, Kurt s'effondra sur le canapé sur son dos. Kurt regarda Blaine avec un tel désir dans les yeux du garçon qui a tourné Blaine plus sur que jamais.

Blaine rampa sur son petit garçon, le déshabillant lentement.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Il rencontra ses yeux, "Tu m'as tellement manqué." Ses mots étaient remplis de douleur, mais aussi de passion. Blaine lui sourit tristement, se penchant pour laisser de petits baisers sur le cou du mâle alors que Kurt le déshabillait davantage.

Bientôt, les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur l'abdomen de Kurt, traînant sur son corps pour le sucer et l'embrasser sur la peau du garçon. De petites marques rouges colorant sa chair, marquant le territoire de Blaine. Quand la bouche de Blaine suivit la piste heureuse de Kurt, ses jambes se tortillèrent et Kurt laissa échapper un grondement féroce qui semblait bizarre, mais sexy venant de lui.

Blaine mordilla la peau, frottant le renflement de Kurt dans son pantalon. La main de Kurt trouva le sexe de Blaine trop rapidement pour que Blaine remarque, au début, l'obligeant à laisser échapper un gémissement. Blaine enleva les sous-vêtements de Kurt, son membre durci rebondissant contre son ventre, une touche de rouge faisant allusion à la couleur, comme un signe alerte de sa mendicité pour Blaine.

Blaine ne réfléchit pas, capturant le haut du sexe de Kurt entre ses lèvres. Kurt agrippa le tissu de la couverture du canapé, plaquant ses hanches contre la tête de Blaine. Blaine prit quelques instants pour sucer lentement et sensuellement sa longueur, donnant un coup de langue à son sex avant de se diriger un peu plus bas, écartant les jambes du garçon.

Le corps de Kurt se tordit, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Ça l'a toujours rendu fou. Il détestait les taquineries, parfois. Parfois, il détestait les préliminaires, mais il aimait quand même ça. Les doigts de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour du sexe de Kurt alors que sa langue vacillait pour entourer l'entrée du garçon, ce qui provoque au sexe de Kurt palpiter et de grandir dans la main de Blaine.

Blaine lécha l'entrée de Kurt, prenant un moment pour l'entourer avant de plonger sa langue. Kurt se raidit et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de faire les bruits pour lesquels il tenait à sa vie.

Blaine suça et tira doucement sur la jante du garçon, passant sa langue autour de lui, explorant les entrailles de Kurt avant de s'éloigner. Les yeux de Kurt supplièrent, un grognement doux montrant un soupçon de protestation. Blaine se glissa vers le haut, poussant à l'intérieur de Kurt avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit cri, son petit cadre se cambrant avec tous les mouvements de Blaine. Blaine bougea à l'intérieur de lui, dur pourtant lent, puis rapide et profond, frappant tous les bons endroits.

Blaine gémit. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était proche. Il souleva davantage les jambes de Kurt, il dessina des cercles sur sa poitrine avec ses doigts alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient à nouveau. "Je t'aime" murmura Blaine en fermant les yeux. Il pilonna dans Kurt, le désir de le remplir devenant trop. À chaque coup, Blaine réussi à cibler sa prostate, claquant contre elle parfaitement. Parfois, il semblait si surréaliste avec eux deux; ils s'emboîtaient comme des pièces de puzzle.

Blaine saisit le sexe de Kurt, le caressant légèrement et le martelant une dernière fois avant que son corps ne cède, et Kurt se libéra, enfonçant ses ongles dans les fesses de Blaine. Son sperme peignant la poitrine de Blaine et lui aussi vint au moment précis, venant à l'intérieur de Kurt.

Blaine s'effondra sur lui, tirant une couverture à proximité. Kurt déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Blaine, caressant sa joue. "Promets-moi," commença Kurt, "Promets-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal, promets-moi que ça va être moi et toi pour toujours, Blaine, parce que je ne peux pas traverser ça encore. Je ne peux pas rester loin de vous, cependant. Autant que je voulais te repousser, je ne pouvais pas ... Je suis damné si je te fais et damné si je ne le fais pas ... Mais ... ça pourrait aussi bien être damné si je te le faisais." Il traça un cœur où le véritable cœur de Blaine reposait, sous sa poitrine. "Promets-moi juste, promets-moi pour toujours."

Blaine regarda le garçon, connaissant sa réponse avant que Kurt ne soit à mi-chemin de son mini discours: "Bébé, je te le promets pour toujours, je te promets le monde. Juste toi et moi ... pour toujours." Il effleura ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, jurant de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui ait jamais suivi une sorte de regard douloureux sur le visage de son amant. Il n'y avait plus de cauchemars. Il n'y avait plus de mal. Il n'y avait plus de perte - juste eux deux; Pour toujours et un jour.


End file.
